Betting for Sweetness
by MizukiMitsukai
Summary: What happens when you bet Kazuku's money on Hidan? You get a flushed faced Hinata. Full Summary Inside. HidHina HighSchoolFic
1. Prologue

Betting for Sweetness

Full Summary - Hinata knew she had bad taste in guys. After all, while every girl fell head over heels for Sasuke, she fell head over heels for Naruto. A young boy who, no matter how hard she tried, never noticed her. Then _he_ comes along. Hidan. The last boy in the universe she'd ever excepted to even look at her. He was, after all, part of an infamous gang called the Akatsuki. He was rude and had such a…colorful language. She, on the other hand, was a "failed" heiress. Shy and too polite. So why was he wasting his time flirting with someone as innocent as her? And why the heck was she falling for it!?

Hidan did not like to be messed with. So when Kazuku actually bets _his_ money on Hidan saying that he couldn't sag good girl, Hinata Hyuga, how could he not take that challenge? After all, this was Kazuku's money and if anyone knew him, the bastard was so greedy, that he wouldn't even bet a single penny if he wasn't 100% sure. So just to shove it in his face, Hidan's going to get himself a sweet little girl. Shouldn't be hard either. All he had to do was to get her to fall in love with him, or at least get her to go to his Senior Prom in the next…four weeks. Well, bad news for Hidan, because Kazuku would never bet his money if he knew it was going to be an easy bet. And certainly not when he knews there's a huge consequence that'll come sooner or later.

XxX

Hinata Hyuga couldn't have been more embarrassed in her life! Here she was, right on top of Naruto Uzumaki! The same Naruto Uzumaki she'd been crushing on since elementary! What was worse, the poor girl was covered from head to toe in what Kohona High School called "Food". Honestly, she didn't think the potato should have been green. Nor the meat for that matter. Because, call her crazy, Hinata didn't like to be covered in green sticky sauce.

She paniced as she glanced down at the very confused blond. "N-Naruto-kun, f-forgive me!" she squeaked out. Her mind was hazy at the moment and it took her a while to play back what had happened.

"Hey, Princess, need help?" That voice. She knew it and sudden burst of anger spread through her body. It was all that voice's fault! If only he hadn't… If only he hadn't!

Suddenly another voice sliced through her anger. Her eyes pulled away from the cocky grin on the silver haired senior to the confused blond freshmen. "Its alright Hinata but…could you get off of me now?" he asked her.

A horrified gasp slipped from her mouth. Tears burned angrily at those pale lavender orbs of her's but she refused to shed them. Not in front of Naruto! And defiantly not in front of that no good arrogant Hidan! But just as she could pull away from Naruto, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and before she knew it, was she standing on her own two feet. However, those same arms that had pulled her up, were still around her slim waist.

"You know"-She heard a shivering chuckle-"you don't smell to bad. In fact…I could just eat you up." Those lavender eyes widened quickly and a cry of dismay escaped her lips.

She heard another chuckle from him and that was when he pulled away, softly patting her hair. "Calm down, Princess, I was only kidding." He paused for a moment, a slow smug smirk spread across his face. "See ya around." And he gave her a lazy wave before turning away.

"Princess" as he called her, stood their in horror. Not sure what to do, at all.

"Hinata…what happened?" For a moment, the poor girl didn't even realize her friend's voice. For she was to deep in her own thoughts. Or maybe it was simply the shock from what had just occurred. Finally the girl was able to return back to reality when a piercing snapping echoed in her ear drums. Her already bright red face glowed even harder, if that were even possible.

"H-Hai?" she was able to squeak out. Hinata felt hands on her shoulder and before she knew it, she was being turned around. Sakura, a close friend of her's, stood in front of her, a worried expression across her face.

"Hinata? What happened?" she repeated herself.

For a moment, Hinata wasn't sure how to answer. Her mind was still so blurry. Finally it all came back to her. "…I'll t-tell you…" was her reply as she took a seat down at the table. Luckily for her, not many people paid much attention after the accident or it was just that they were to busy giving Naruto a hard time about it.

Sakura, as well as Ino and Tenten, waited patiently for her to start her explaining as they joined her on the table. With a heavy sigh, Hinata opened her mouth.

" Well . . . "

Hinata Hyuga's tiny nose scrunched up in disgust as she stared down at her so-called "lunch". A dreaded sigh escaped from her lips, she really wished she at least brought some chips her house. Even an apple would do better then this . . . _thing_. Pulling her gaze away from the green stew, her attention was immediately brought by the blond boy sitting at a table not to far from her. He was surrounded by his usual friends. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Lee, Gaara, Neji, and the rest of them.

She gulped for one purpose only. While most girls would simply stare at Sasuke, the dark haired mystery man, her eyes only stayed on Naruto. If only she had the courage to ask him out. Or at least speak to him but that seemed impossible for her. After all, the poor girl had a crush on him since elementary and the saddest part of it all, was the fact that she was a freshman in Kohona High now.

I'm so helpless, she thought silently to herself. Pulling her gaze away from Naruto at last, someone else caught her attention. Not only did it catch her attention but it also caught her off guard. Was that . . . Hidan grinning at her? Suddenly she felt her face burn up. Did Hidan just wink at her!? Unsure what to do and frozen with shock, Hinata didn't move at her. Instead, she felt like a deer trapped in headlights.

She heard a snicker from him and she watched wearily as the silver haired man pulled away from his table. Those smug violet orbs didn't pull away from her pale lavender orbs. She heard him say something but her mind wasn't working at the moment and she didn't catch a single word he said. Her breath caught in her throat and out of pure instinct, she snapped around.

"Oof!" she groaned. Hinata didn't know what she hit but she felt pressure against her chest. First she felt something cold and then, she felt herself falling against something. Luckily for her, that something she fell upon, was soft.

For a moment though, the wind was knocked out of her and her vision was a compete blur to realize what that soft something was. She could, however, see a bright yellow head underneath her. Panic swelled inside her as realization stormed into her head. She was on top of Naurto Uzumaki and that horrible mocking laugh made her feel worse.

" And-And that's wh-what h-happened… " Hinata explained, her entire face seemed to turn different shades of red in each second that passed by.

Sakura frowned and lightly patted Hinata on the back. "Hang in there Hinata! I'm sure that knucklehead's going to forget this all happened," she reassured.

Even as she listened, her mind refused to think positive. Ino's voice then cut through her thoughts. "Geez, I don't know why your getting all frustrated about. I mean, if I were you, I'd totally go after Hidan."

Sakura let out a gasp and glared angrily at Ino. "You do realize that Hidan is part of a gang? The Akatsuki? Or is that to hard for that piggy brain of your's to understand, huh, Ino-Pig?" she snapped back.

"What'd you call me Forehead!?"

"You heard me or are you that deaf?"

Hinata tried desperately to block out their voices but it seemed hard to do. Once Sakura and Ino got into their usual verbal fight, it seemed to last for ages. Sometimes Hinata couldn't take it and right now, feeling as she did, she didn't want to stay here a moment longer.

"Hinata…? Why don't we go somewhere quiet, huh?" Tenten suggested.

A light smile was forced across her face. "I-I'm fine…but th-there's something I n-need to d-do." She'd do anything to get out of here. Although they were probably her closest friends, sometimes you needed a break away, even from the people you were most comfortable around.

Tenten seemed to hesitant for a moment but seeing the desperate plead on Hinata's face, all she could do was sigh and nod her head.

Hinata's face lit up slightly. Thank God, she thought. Hurriedly, she moved away from them. Where could she go though? Her mind worked fast and she figured she could really use some cleaning. Taking that in mind, the girl began to make her way into the girl's bathroom.

Luck seemed to be on her side, for she hadn't seen a single person in the bathroom. She moved her way to the bathroom's sink, turning the facet and grabbing handfuls of paper towels. Slightly placing it under the water, Hinata pulled away and lightly dabbed at the most infected areas of her now green spotted-white dress. Another sigh slipped from her lips. Her father wasn't going to be to please with the fact that she had ruined a perfectly brand new dress which had been bought only a few weeks ago. Another sigh. Nothing she could do about now.

Once she'd done the best she could do about her ruined clothing, she stared at herself in the mirror. There she saw was nothing but a flushed faced young teenager. Although she had nice features along her waist and up, she didn't care much about them as much as other girls' did. Plus it wasn't like she even showed off those features anyway. Not that her father would even allow her to if she ever wanted. She couldn't even convince him to allow her to wear a skirt.

She studied her face. Her eyes were round and glossy, probably from the tears that had been trying to force their way out. Her lips full but not perfect. And her hair. Thin shoulders dropped as Hinata grabbed a lock of her dark hair. She looked wild and green.

So how then? How was it possible that Hidan was even looking at her when she couldn't even get Naruto to look at her! Maybe he's interested in me? Hinata said to herself. If only she knew.

XxX

The man had silver short hair that was slicked back with only a short lock hanging from the left of his forehead. His piercing glare deepened. "I don't see what's so fuckin' funny!" he snapped at the other man .

The other man, who had been trying to draw air, snickered. "Heh, I love the way you swept her off her feet, Hidan, but I think you made a tiny error. She's not suppose to literally fall down, certainly not on another guy," he chuckled.

Hidan clenched his jaw. "Go fuck yourself," he growled. "Really, Kazuku! If I'd known she was this…" he trailed off when he noticed Kazuku's eyebrow lifting up slightly.

"You already calling off the bet? That was-"

Before he could finish, Hidan let out a rawr. "Damn it! I am not! Just watch me, Kazuku, I will get that girl to go to the dance with me, and you'd better have your bling bling with you too because I'm going to be rich, you son of a-"

A snort cut his line. "Whatever you say, Hidan, just remember you got four weeks. And with the way you started…it might take longer then a few simple weeks." And with that, the other man walked away, leaving an already angered Hidan in the dust.

Hidan covered his face with his large hands. He, in a way, felt sorry for the young girl. But damn! He hadn't inspected her to humiliate herself like that. He also didn't inspected her to be so damn afraid of him. Sure he was part of a gang but hey, he could be a nice guy. When he felt like it, that is. Maybe he should just call of the bet. The girl was bound to hate his guts now.

Oh, fuck no! he snapped at himself. He had the perfect chance to make Kazuku eat his words. And take his beloved money while he was at it. There was no way in hell he was giving this opportunity up so easily.

All he had to do was think of something to get her to relax around him at least. But that was going to be pretty damn hard. She didn't seem like the kind of girl who'd be able to even handle harmless flirting. From what he had already experienced today, her head probably would go apple on him.

He found himself chuckling though at the thought of her red face. There was one thing the older teenager had to admit about this Hinata. She had one hell of a blush. Of course, everything else about her just didn't make him feel right. She seemed, to fragile. If he tried anything, he was afraid he might break her.

"Well, face it Hidan, you made a bet with the devil," he growled to himself.


	2. Chapter 1

Betting for Sweetness

Chapter One

Oh , by the way I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters ~

Forgot to mention that . . . .;;

Anyway , enjoy ~ !

* * *

"Hey, Hidan! I heard something really amusing from Kazuku not to long ago, yeah."

Hidan could feel his entire body tense up. His jaw clenched as Deidara, a member of the Akatsuki, came up behind him. He was two years Deidara's senior but that was no shock. After all, Deidara was the youngest official member of the Akatsuki.

He already regretted coming to the abandoned ally where they normally hung out. Seeing that smug expression on the young boy's face only made Hidan's mood worse. Which, truth be told, seemed impossible.

Hidan glared annoyingly at the young blond. The boy's long hair was usually laid loosely on his shoulders and it normally covered one part of his face but this time he had it pushed away in a low ponytail. He smirked widely at Hidan's glare.

"So, hmmm?" he pushed.

For a moment, Hidan didn't response. He didn't want to response but if he didn't say anything now, Deidara was only going to push harder. He let out an irritated growl. "Okay, dumbass, if you want to know so badly, then I'll tell you. I made a bet with that greedy son of a bitch to see if I could sag a chick, better?" he growled as he explained himself.

"Why…would you want to do that?" another familiar voice asked.

Hidan glanced behind Deidara to see Sasori with an eyebrow arched up. Unlike Deidara, Sasori had short crimson hair and he didn't have a smug expression across his face. In fact, not much of an expression was on the boy's face to begin with.

"What the hell does it matter, Sasori?" Hidan sighed, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed against his chest. Soon the others would be here too and he'd have to deal with a tons of questions.

Why couldn't that stupid greedy bastard just keep his fucking mouth shut? he thought angrily. However, even if Kazuku kept it to himself, the others would have learned of the truth sooner or later. After all, Kazuku never betted his own money on _anything_, so this was probably just another way to amuse the Akatsuki gang.

Sasori's mouth formed into a thin line. "Matters a lot, especially who the girl is," he answered, although his voice showed little care at all.

Deidara snickered, "I already know who it is, and man! I can't believe its _her _of all people! I mean, I've never met the girl but I heard some rumors about her. Rumor has it, she's a virgin, hmmmm. And did you see the way the girl freaked out when you started walking towards her, yeah?"

Suddenly Itachi and Kisame turned into the empty ally before Hidan could snap at Deidara for even speaking of that. One of them had long dark hair that was pulled into a low ponytail while the other had blue short spiky hair. The one with spiky hair, Kisame, snickered when he spotted Hidan.

"I just got the news. Hinata, huh? And here I thought Kazuku was only crazy when he blew his fuse," Kisame snickered.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Hn, are you really going through this Hidan? Do you realize who your playing with? Especially after the way the girl reacted to your 'flirting'."

Itachi was one of those men who didn't like to get innocent people involved with them unless there was no choice. Sometimes the other Akatsuki members wondered twice about him.

Hidan winced slightly at that. When were they just going to let it go already? It wasn't as if Kazuku betting his money was that of a big deal! Okay . . . maybe a little. Hidan opened his mouth when another voice interrupted him.

"Tobi can't believe it!"

He twitched. Why _him_? Oh, this was exactly what he needed! The idiot of all idiots to bother the hell out of him.

"Is it truuuuuuuuue?" his voice drawled out. The boy had on an orange mask, which annoyed the hell out of not just Hidan , but the other members as well. They had asked him before why he wasted his time wearing a silly mask like that. Tobi has answered with, well, a silly answer.

Pulling his glare away from Itachi to now Tobi, he could feel his temper rising by the second. "Yes, damn it! Its fuckin' true, hundred percent fuckin' true! So shut up already and stop asking me!" Hidan snapped. What? The poor teenager could keep his temper under control for so long.

"Calm down, Hidan…"

Finally the rest had showed up. This time to speak was none other then Pein himself. The leader of the Akatsuki. Luckily for Hidan, Pein didn't show any interest in the topic like the other Akatsuki members did. Instead, he was more aggravated by all the yelling.

Konan stood beside him. The woman, like Kisame, had blue hair. Unlike Kisame though, her hair wasn't spiky at all. It was short and straight. Also near them was Zetsu, who had green hair. Some of the Akatsuki members liked to change up the normal hair wear.

The only one who wasn't present at the time was Kazuku, which was probably for the best. The man was probably robbing some poor store or something.

Hidan simply glared at Pein. He never really cared whether or not the man was the leader. To him, he was just another foolish red head who dared to challenge his "awesomeness".

He snorted, "I'll calm down once you get all this fagots to leave me the hell-"

His sentence was unfortunately interrupted by what seemed like a Tobi squeal. All Akatsuki members brought their attention to the masked man. There was probably a large grin on his face if it weren't for the mask that hid it. His knees were crunched down, a hand was below his chin and his other arm was outstretch pointing to something.

Hidan wished he hadn't looked.

He heard another snicker from Deidara. "Looks like lady faith has something in store for you, yeah."

There stood, staring at the display of clothing through the store's windows, was none other then Hinata Hyuga herself. Judging by the fact that she was standing there alone, no one was there to a company her.

Kisame grinned and lightly patted Hidan on the back. Of course he received a none to happy growl. The blue haired boy didn't seem to mind though, instead, he pointed to the girl. "Now's your chance, lover boy, make your move," he snickered.

Hidan let out a large sigh. "And scare her away again? Honest, the girl is fuckin' terrified of me. You all seen her reaction when I went up to her!"

A frown grew across Konan's face. "Yeah, I did. The poor girl…" she replied, shaking her head a bit.

"Weeeeeeeeeeell, Tobi has an idea!"

Everyone, once again, glanced at Tobi. Why? Sometimes, even if he did annoy them most of the time, he could be quite amusing at times.

Hidan frowned. He seemed to be the only one who didn't want to hear it.

"Go on, Tobi," Zetsu instructed.

Tobi grinned widely and spread his arms out dramatically. "Tobi says that Hidan should play as a good guy and saaaaaaaaave Hinata-chan!!" he announced proudly.

Deidara snorted, "That's a stupid idea, Tobi. Of course, you always come up with stupid ideas."

A look of hurt might have crossed Tobi's face but since he worn that mask, it was hard to tell. "But-But! it's a perfect idea!" he insisted. He glanced at Hidan. "Don't you think it's a smart idea?" he asked, his voice coming out as a whine.

How could Hidan explain this? Simple. "Fuck no, its stupid and one of the oldest tricks in the book." Ouch, that gotta hurt.

However, Tobi didn't give up right there and then. "Zetsu-kun! You think it's a good idea, don't you?"

The green haired man paused for a moment. Not sure what to really say, then just as he was about to answer, Kisame interrupts him.

"Of course it is, Tobi," he snickered. "In fact, I'll volunteer to be the 'bad guy'. It's been a while since I've had some action."

Hidan's eyes widen. They weren't seriously going to do something this . . . this stupid! He clenched his jaw together. "You listen here, I can get her to be unafraid of me without your fuckin' help! So why don't you retards mind your own damn business!"

Even as he said all that, Hidan was simply wasting his breath.. Because Kisame had already snagged off Tobi's mask. Which, surprisingly had another mask on. And this easily caused the bewilderment expression from all his teammates. After all, who the hell worn a mask underneath another mask?

Kisame slipped the mask on his face and began to marched his way to Hinata, who was currently closer to them now. Kisame smirked. She had just made his job easier, seeing as how not many people came near their territory. Though it seemed Hidan's "little princess" didn't get the message. In fact, she looked a little lost.

XxX

Hinata chewed nervously on her lips. Who's bright idea was it to go into town by herself? Oh, that's right. It was her "bright" idea. The young girl let out a deep sigh. She had so desperately wanted to escaped her own closed up room that she ventured off into town all by herself. Luckily for her, her father wouldn't be home until nightfall, so if she could just get back home by then, tshe wouldn't get in trouble. There was just one problem that stood in her way. She wasn't sure how to get back home, for she was lost.

Now that she thought about. She never went for far down into town and when she did, she went with Sakura and the other girls.

A voice suddenly broke though her worrying.

"Hey sweetheart."

Hinata froze. She was afraid to see the owner of the voice. Maybe if she was lucky the voice wasn't talking to her. She kept going forward but she heard soft footsteps behind her. Fear began to cling onto her. She walked even faster but the footsteps were getting louder. Finally, someone appeared in front of her.

It was a man. The man had dark blue spiky hair and an unusual orange mask on. A terrified gasp escaped Hinata's lips as she backed away. The man, however, only came closer.

Suddenly she heard another set of footsteps and her heart pounded loudly against her chest. What if they were going to rape her?

No! Hinata thought in horror. She was never going let them do that to her. She parted her lips to let out a scream. However, she hadn't just let out an ear piercing scream but she lifted her leg up, swinging it into a place where men weren't suppose to hit at.

The blue haired man fell immediately to the ground, groaning in pain. She just stood there as she watched the man gasping for air.

Suddenly she felt something touch her shoulder and she snapped around. She heard the man say something along the lines of 'are you okay?' but her mind hadn't quite catch it. Once again she was kicked her leg up high. And once again, another man fell to the ground.

"That FUCKING HURTS!!!"

A hand flew up to Hinata's mouth when she recognized the silver haired man crouching on the ground, howling in pain. Her mind was going dizzy from just the words he was speaking. Was there even such a language?

"H-Hidan?" she finally squeaked out.

Hidan had to gasp for air. He hadn't thought she'd be the type to attack back! So when he saw her kick at Kisame, he was shocked beyond belief. Not only that, but she even kicked at him! He couldn't believe how much she had proved him wrong but he had to play it cool. Judging from the fear in her eyes, she was still afraid. He had to force a painful smile across his face.

"H-Hey princess," he sputtered out.

A horrified gasp escaped her lips. "Oh, m-my! I-I'm so so so sorry, Hidan, I-I-I th-thought you…and h"-She glanced back at the man but he was gone already-"him…?"

Slowly Hidan looked up. Damn, Kisame. Ran away already. Hidan sighed. He couldn't blame the spiky haired man at all. That girl could really kick. If she could just attack someone when she was under a threat instead of running away, who knew what she'd do if he just got back up.

He found himself chuckling slightly through his pain. He had to admit, "princess" wasn't as weak as he thought.

"H-Hidan…?"

He blinked his eyes and gazed up at her. His eyes widen. Where those tears in her eyes!? He cursed softly to himself and struggled to pull himself up only slightly. "Whoa, there Princess, no need to start crying now," he said, lightly touching her shoulder.

"I-I feel so horrible! Y-You were c-coming to s-s-save me and-and I h-hurt you!"

Once again, she surprised him. He thought she was crying because she was afraid or _something_. But it seemed that wasn't on that little girl's mind.

He shook his head and forced a small smile on his face. "No, I'm fine see?"

Disbelief appeared clearly on her face. Hidan thought for a moment, then smiled. "How about this? Why don't you and me go to McDonalds or something. You can pay, that way, you can make it up for hitting me…uh, you know where," he offered.

Her face immediately lit up. "W-Will you f-forgive me?" she asked, still a hint of worry in her voice.

Hidan couldn't help but chuckle. She looked . . . kind of adorable like that. He nodded his head. "Yeah, I will, why the hell do you think I'm even suggesting, huh, Princess?"

She flushed and nodded her head. "D-Deal th-then!"

XxX

Hinata must had been going out of her mind. Here she was, sitting inside of McDonalds eating chicken nuggets with Hidan. The same Hidan who had been the reason of her embarrassment with Naruto. The same Hidan who came to rescue her. She still felt horrible about kicking him there. Still, no matter how horrible she felt about that, it still didn't give her a good enough reason to spend lunch with him. For all she knew, he could easily turn on her. He was after all, a gang member. She had to make sure she kept that in mind.

"Hey, Princess, whatcha spacing out about?"

Slowly, Hinata pulled her gaze away from her french-fries and met Hidan's gaze, which she quickly turned away in a second. "N-Nothing…" she muttered her reply. "B-But really….I'm sorry."

From the corner of her eye, she saw him wave his hand. "Forget it already, Princess."

There was it again. That nickname. Why did he keep calling her that? She fidgeted with her chicken nuggets. It wasn't as if she really were a princess. And she wasn't a heiress either. _Anymore _at least.

Finally she spoke again. "Wh…Why do you call me Princess?" she asked curiously. There, she said it. That didn't seem so hard to do but for her, it took all her courage.

She heard a chuckle and she looked up. She was met with a smug grin. "Because I want to, nothing else to it, _Princess_."

A frown formed on her light skinned face. "W-Well…I don't like it."

Another chuckle. "That's to fuckin' bad then, cause I do."

She frowned and opened her mouth to object but just as she was about to, he stuffed a french-fry into her mouth before her first word even came out. A look of surprise crossed her face. Slowly she chewed it and swallowed.

"What was that f-for?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Just didn't want to hear your annoying bitching, is all," he answered with a smirk.

Hinata's eyes widen. Didn't he have any manners at all!? Popping another chicken nugget in her mouth, she refused to comment on what he said. In fact, this was all a bad idea. She should have just said sorry and left him there. But noooooo, she was to nice for that!

Suddenly a yellow object flew at her face and hit her the right side of her face. She gasped in surprise. What was that? Those pale lavender eyes glanced around until they settled on a yellow french-fry in a certain silver haired man's hands.

Hidan grinned and threw another french-fry at the girl. It was quite amusing with the way she huffed up like that. "Well, Princess, you just gonna sit there and let me hit you with french-fries or are you gonna fight back like you did back with the other guy?"

"I-" Another french-fry. "H-Hey stop that!" Soon she was getting abused by millions of cold salted french-fries. She puffed out her cheeks angrily. Fine, she thought, if he wants to play games with me then fine! She picked up her own french-fry and threw it at Hidan. She was satisfied by the surprise expression that slipped across his face. Picking up another french-fry she flew it at him again.

Surprised as he was, he smiled. Good, at least he got her to relax a little. He picked up another french-fry and threw it back at her. Suddenly it turned into a war of who could fly the most french-fries at each other. Laughter and french-fries filled the air.

Sadly it didn't last to long when an angry shrilled voice appeared from possibly nowhere.

"Hey, you two!"

Hinata immediately froze and dropped her french-fry. Hidan, however, merely chew his last french-fry at her. Which caused a look of bewilderment on her face for even daring to throw it at her. Wasn't he at all afraid of what was going to happen? From the look on his face, she doubted it.

"Hey! What are you two _doing_? You kids do realize this is a restaurant, not a playground."

She was to afraid to even look behind her. Instead she focused her attention on her hands. Her face was growing brighter and brighter in embarrassment.

Hidan made a clicking sound with his tongue. "Weeeeeell, dickass, I don't care if it's a restaurant or not, can't you see I'm trying to have some fun with Princess over there?"

A gasp escaped not only Hinata's lips. She could also hear a gasp from the older man. The man glared angrily at Hidan and folded his arms across his chest. "Call me a dickass again, kid, I dare you," he fired back.

"You don't have to dare me,_ dickass_, cause I'll call you a _dickass_ without your permission, _dickass_."

Hinata's head was getting dizzy again and before she knew it, she was outside. Her mouth hung open as she tried to recall what had just happened. Hidan called the manager, the _manager_, a dickass and they got thrown out. _She_ got thrown out!

"I-I never b-been kicked out b-before…" she said softly, mostly to herself though.

"Really, now?" She heard him chuckle. "I forgot how many times I got kicked out."

Her eyes widen in shock and she zipped around to face him. "Wh-What do you m-mean by th-that!?" she asked, surprised drenched in her voice.

He merely shrugged his shoulders. "Exactly what I said, Princess, you should listen more,"-She choice to ignore that-"I don't remember how many times I ever got kicked out but that definitely wasn't my first time. In fact, I got kicked out just two days ago."

Now there's a shocker. "T-Two d-d-days ago?"

"Yep at Game Stop."

"What d-did you d-do?"

"Does it matter, Princess?"

She frowned. "W-Well…"

"Geeeeez, you like to ask a lot of questions, ya know that?"

Hinata's face flushed. "I-I….s-s-s-sorry! Is i-it bothering y-you…?"

A slow smug smirk spread across his face. Hinata couldn't stop herself from blushing even more. She had to admit, when he smiled like that, it made him look dangerous . . . and very irresistible. Not a good sign at all for that pale lavender eyed gal.

"Not at all…in fact, its kinda cute," he said, huskily.

Warning signs flashed inside her head as he moved closer to her. She froze and squeezed her eyes tightly together.

Second passed by but nothing happened.

When nothing still didn't happen, Hinata's eyelids fluttered open. Hidan smiled at her innocently and held up a small tiny lady bug on his hand. She redden. Once again, she had excepted the worst from him and she felt ashamed of herself. She had to stop thinking that he was such a bad guy. Maybe he was really a good person after all. Just a little, well, rebellious.

Make that really rebellious, she thought, thinking of that woman killer smile he gave her a few moments ago.

Suddenly his voice cut through her thoughts. "Say Princess, what time do you have to go home?" he asked her. For a moment, she didn't say anything. Instead she watched him carefully as he placed the black red spotted lady bug on a large green leaf.

Catching his grin when he noticed her watching him, Hinata flushed and looked away. Instead she focused on his question. She glanced up at the sky. Her heart nearly stopped. The sun was already going down!

"I-I…oh no!"

Hidan watched as the panic shown visibly on her face. He chuckled silently in his head as she began to pace a bit. He was guessing that she was suppose to be home by now. Which was good news for him. It gave him the opportunity to walk her home.

"Well, then, why don'tcha stop that irritating shit your doing right at this moment and so I can get you home," his voice came out more of a matter-of-factly. As if, whether she liked it or not. He was going to walk her home himself.

Hinata chewed on her lip nervously. Would that really be a good idea? What if he tried to . . . She shook her head and stopped herself. She really needed to stop doing that. Slowly she met his gaze. For a moment she said nothing, hesitant, then she finally spoke.

"Okay…"

He grinned and gave her a small pat on the head. "That's my Princess!"

The look of surprise, disbelief, and then anger made him chuckle.

"I-I'm not _your _princess!" she snapped, folding her arms across her chest.

He, however, shrugged his shoulders and gave her a cocky grin. He quickly changed the subject. "Well then, why don't you lead the way Princess? Or unless you like to stand there and stare at my awesomeness all day, that's fine by me."

Hinata flushed. How could someone be so cocky!? She heard him laugh again. Glaring at him, which was hard for her to do, she began to walk off. That was when she realized she had no idea where she was going. She stopped and flushed even more.

"What's the matter Princess?"

"I…d-don't know my w-way through th-this part of town," she answered.

A thick silver eyebrow rose. "Your serious?"

When she nodded her head, Hidan groaned. "Where do you live? You _do _know your address, dontcha?"

Her eyes widen. "O-Of course I-I do!!" she said, sounding very offended. "I l-live more u-up in town. So if you ca-can get me o-out of here, I c-can find m-my way out th-the rest of the w-way."

He paused for a moment, then slowly nodded his head. "Alright, lets get going then, Princess," he told her. He knew his way through this part of town. So he could already guess where she lived.

Probably with those high-class snobs, he thought to himself.

For a while, they didn't say anything to each other. Hinata wondered why. If she didn't know better, she'd guess Hidan was possible annoyed. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Why would he be annoyed? He was the one who offered in the first place!

"H-Hidan…Hidan-san?"

Hidan stopped in his tracks. Since when did she call him Hidan-_san_. He shrugged his shoulders not really caring whether she did or not. He turned to gaze at her, an silver eyebrow rising up.

"Yeah?"

"Are y-you angry w-with me?" she asked, innocently.

He gave her an blank expression. Why would she think that? He shook his head. "Nah, its hard getting mad at someone like you," he answered.

She sighed in relief. Thank god he wasn't mad at her. Though she was slightly confused with herself that she was feeling worry if he was at all.

"I-I'm glad…"

Once again they didn't say anything. They just walked and said nothing. However, once they got more farther into town, Hidan spoke up.

"So Princess, I heard this one rumor about you from a friend."

Hinata gazed up at him as she walked forward. She already knew where to go now and this time she was leading the way.

"Soooooooo, you really a virgin?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. This time not only her face turned the bright color of red but her whole body as well. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Only but a small squeak.

Hidan chuckled. Now that was a _real_ cute reaction. "Don't worry about it Princess, I'm sure you'll lose it soon," he said with a smirk. "Maybe with-"

He was surprised with the way she quickly cut his line. But not just that, but the way she had done so. She had let out a loud shrilling scream. Her hands waved drastically in front of her.

"S-S-Stop r-right th-there!! N-No m-m-m-more!!!"

He smirked. "Awwwww, fine." When she sighed in relief, however, Hidan knew he couldn't stop his fun just yet. "How about a first kiss?"

Hinata couldn't believe he was even asking her these questions! What kind of man was he!? He was cocky, rude, and rebellious, that was what kind of man he was! He was the exact kind of man Hinata couldn't stand!

Suddenly she felt him patting her head once again. "I was only kidding Princess, so calm down will ya?"

Calm down!? How could she possibly calm down? This man was just to much for her!

"C-Calm down…? I-I can't calm d-down! Th…That's p-personal q-questions and-and your n-not suppose to-to a-ask someone p-personal q-questions!" She shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. No matter what he said now, she was going to ignore him! After all, it was probably for the best.

Hidan gazed at her with amusement. She really knew how to keep him entertained. "Okay, okay, I _won't _tell you to calm down, happy?"

For a moment she said not a thing to him, which only amused him more. Was she giving him the silent treatment now?

"Awwwwww, come on Princess, don't ignore me."

Again, not a single word from her. She only kept forward. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Fine, if she didn't want to say anything to him, then he wasn't going to say anything to her.

As they grew nearer to Hinata's house, no one still didn't exchange words. Hidan was starting to worry. What if he really ruined his chances with her already? Now how the hell was he going to get his money? Damn it, he really wanted his money. And in order to get that money, he was going to have to do something really rare. Apologize. Just saying that in his head made him want to wince. He was a proud man and apologizing wasn't something he liked to do. But if he didn't do anything now, he'd ruin his chances of beating the bet for good.

Just a bit farther, she thought to herself. She couldn't wait to get home and escape that horrible man! Of course she knew she was being a bit bratty about this. She knew he wasn't that _horrible_. But he really got on her nerves for the last time.

As they neared closer to her house, it didn't take long until she picked up her pace. Which Hidan had easily been able to match her pace.

Once she had made it to her lawn, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at his touch and was glad he had quickly removed his hand from her shoulder.

"L…" She gazed up at him, her head tilting to the side. He looked like he was fighting something. Maybe himself? Finally she heard a deep sigh. "Look, I'm….sorry, okay? I didn't mean to say that, I was just…being silly."

Those pale lavender eyes widen in surprise. Did all the salt from the french-fries get into her head and messed up her hearing or did Hidan actually apologize to her? She had to be dreaming. She had too. And just to prove her point, she pinched herself.

"Ouch…" Okay, so she wasn't dreaming. She flushed at seeing the slight shock expression on his face due to her pinching herself.

Finally she opened her mouth. "N-No…its fine," she told him. "I…h-have to g-get going now…th-thank you, Hidan-san." And with that, she ran across her lawn and ran inside the house.

For a moment Hidan seemed lost, then slowly a cocky smirk slipped across his face. "That was just to easy," he chuckled as he turned around and began to head back into his part of town.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter one ! Hope it was long enough for you guys ~ Oh and thanks to all the people who reviewed !


	3. Chapter 2

Betting for Sweetness

Chapter Two

Oh , by the way I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters ~

Enjoy ~

* * *

For the whole entire day, it seemed impossible for her to get that annoying arrogant man out of her head! It wasn't in a crush kind of way though. She'd be horrified if she'd ever got a crush on _him_, instead it was more of a 'I can't believe he said that' kind of thing. Was it even possible for a man as prideful and cocky as him to even know the word 'sorry'? For him to even mutter it out? She couldn't stop herself from playing the scene over and over in her head. It didn't seem right. That'd couldn't have been _him_. Just couldn't.

"Geez girl, this is the third time you spaced out in class, get your head out of there already. What, you can't wait for school to end that badly?"

Hinata quickly snapped out of her thoughts and she turned her attention to the blond female senior. By the sharpness of her tongue, she already knew who it was. A faint smile spread its way across her face as she met her older friend's gaze.

"G-Gomen, Temari-senpai," she apologized, hanging her head down in slight shame.

Temari, who was a teacher's aid for Hinata's algebra class, folded her arms across her chest. The female was around the age of eighteen. She had an usual hairstyle that had her blond hair swept up in four ponytails. Two at the bottom of her head, two on the top. Although it was a bit odd, Temari's natural beauty allowed her to pull it off easily. That and if anyone dared to tell her otherwise, they were going to regret it in every way possible. Despite all that, Hinata and the teacher's aid got along nicely. Truth be told, Temari got along easily with all the other girls. At least most of Hinata's friends. Ino, however, was a different story.

"What's been going on in that head of your's?" A slow smirk spread across the blond's face. "Thinking of that knucklehead that my little brother seems to waste his time with?"

Those pale lavender eyes widen at the mention of "that knucklehead". It was no surprise Temari knew about her crush. _Everyone _did. Well, everyone but the guy she had a crush on. It was sad. What could she do to be more obvious? She winced as the answer came to her. There was no way she was going to be _that_ obvious. Even though she knew for a fact no real relationship could bloom, unless she confessed, she couldn't do that.

Twiddling with her fingers, an annoying habit of hers, she said, "N-No…nothing like that."

Temari, suddenly growing interest, grabbed a seat from an abandoned desk, pulled it right next to Hinata's desk and sat down next to the younger girl. Her smile widened. "Care to explain then?" she asked curiously, a bit of mischief in the older girl's eyes.

The only thing that Hinata could say in her head was 'oh no'. If she didn't tell Temari the truth now or if she got caught lying to her, who knew what the girl would do to her. After all she already saw what she could do and she didn't want to take that chance.

For a moment she didn't say a thing. Instead she repeated what the blond said in her head. Finally after taking notice of the impatience in Temari's eyes, she spoke up.

"W-Well, someone…f-from the Akatsuki's m-might, you know…uh, yeah…" she finished lamely. Hinata wouldn't have been surprised if Temari had no idea what she was talking about. She didn't even know what she was talking about. Heck! She didn't even know what the heck was going on to begin with.

However, Temari surprised her. "You mean Hidan? The guy that tried to hit on you?" she asked as a slow smirk slipped across her face. "But it backfired so badly that you ran into the knucklehead which caused both of your foods to splash onto each other _and _made you two tumble on each other?" As she was saying this, her smirk seemed to spread wider and wider.

Hinata's eyes had been spreading wider and wider too. How did she know all of this!? It only happened _yesterday_! Had she been there when it happened or did she hear about it?

As if Temari had read her mind, she answered her unasked question, "Well, everyone knows about it Hinata, and I gotta say, I would have never imagine that Hidan, Mr. Gotta Say Fuckin' in Ever Sentence, would want you, Ms. I'm to Innocence for my Own Good. _Now_ that's hilarious!"

"T-Temari-senpai! That's so…mean!"

She, however, merely laughed. Hinata puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. Not only was the older teenager making fun of her but she was causing attention from the other students. Her face flushed terribly which only caused the blond to laugh harder.

" _B - I - N - G _"

Finally! Hinata thought as she pushed away from her desk and pulled herself to her feet. She gave Temari her best glare, which probably turned out to be more adorable then scary, and walked away.

It didn't take long before Sakura, Ino, and Tenten caught up to her. She kept her fingers crossed, praying they wouldn't say anything. _Please _don't say anything.

At last, luck wasn't on her side today. "Oh. My. God! Hinata, _everybody _is talking about you!" Ino nearly screamed out.

Hinata felt a sinking feeling in her stomach and suddenly she had a killer headache. _Everybody_? She shook her head. Ino was a drama queen, she was probably making it bigger then it seemed.

Then Tenten had to speak. "Hinata, I feel sooo bad for you. I mean, this is Hidan were talking about! The whole school already knows you two went to McDonalds yesterday."

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me?" Sakura asked, hurt spread across her face.

Hinata didn't even know how to response. So many things flew into her head. Now that she thought about it, she had more then a few glances looking her way. But how did they know that!? Suddenly a large cocky grin of a silver haired man appeared in her head. She felt her blood boil.

That no good . . . no good cocky man! She thought angrily in her head. This was all his fault! It was always _his_ fault! _His _fault that she flew on Naruto. _His _fault that she got kicked out of McDonalds. _His _fault for spreading this rumor! All. _His_. Fault!! And when she got her hands on him...

"Hey, Princess."

Speak of the devil.

Hinata spun around and at that very moment all she wanted to do was fly at him and ram her fist into that cocky face of his. But she didn't. For one thing, that was wrong and she couldn't do something that violent. Not to mention what would happen if Hidan tried to defend himself. Bad idea. Instead she stayed where she was and glared at him with all her might.

XxX

Hidan had never seen a glare so adorable but so damn scary on a girl before. At that moment, he was relieved that looks couldn't kill. She looked like she was about ready to burst at him but he could guess why. He had to curse himself for his stupidity. The only people who knew about what happened yesterday had been his own group of " friends ". He was pretty sure the Akatsuki had leaked out the truth of what happened yesterday because he'd been getting comments about yesterday all day today.

He chuckled, "I see your still ignoring me."

Suddenly before he knew it, a fist came flying at him. However, he had quick reflects, and had caught the fist easily. He couldn't stop the impact of the fist and he winced ever so slightly. Now that was some punch. Wanting to know who threw the punch at him, Hidan gazed down before him. There stood in front of him was a _very_ pissed off pink haired freshman. Now her glare, wasn't cute at all, just down right deadly and would have sent him to the grave in a second.

"_I hope you realize who your messing with!_"

Oh, boy. She didn't sound to happy. Now this was why he never liked girls like her. To demanding. And to hot-tempered. One little mistake and they fused on you.

He cocked an eyebrow and clenched her hand in his. He took the satisfaction on seeing her flinch.

"I believe the correct question is, do _you_ realize who your dealing with, huh, bitch?"

He heard several gasps but that only made him smirk. He squeezed tighter on her fist until she let out a small yelp. Finally he released her fist and watched as she quickly drew it back. He returned her death glare with a cocky grin. Then turned his attention to Hinata.

Damn it! was the first thing that appeared in his head like a warning sign before he took in the hurt expression on her face.

"I…th-thought you were better then that H-Hidan-san!" And with that, she rushed off.

He cursed under his breath and began after her. However, he didn't go very far before three of Hinata's friend stepped in front of him. Angry expression seemed to be implanted on their faces but he didn't have time to deal with them. He pushed them aside, which they replied with a large union yelp. Not wasting a moment, he ran out of the school, looking for the dark haired female.

How could he have been so stupid? He was just making one mistake after another and she was just to damn fragile that she had to keep taking each mistake like a some damn bomb!

XxX

Hinata had to tell herself to calm down but she was having a hard time breathing. Mostly from the running probably. Bending down to catch her breath, she tried to recall what had happened a few moments ago. Sakura had gone and defended her but in the wrong way. After that, she grew upset at Hidan for…defending himself? Suddenly she felt horrible. He was only coming to say hi then Sakura had gone a little to far. She had to give him some credit at least. He hadn't thrown back a punch, just scared her a little.

She sighed as she realized her mistake. Sure Hidan shouldn't have had squeezed Sakura's hand and made her yelp but Sakura had started it first, even if she was only trying to defend her. At that moment, Hinata was confused on who was right and who was wrong. After all, it was his fault that all these rumors were flying around but it was Sakura's fault for punching at him. But...what if it wasn't him at all who started the rumors? Maybe someone else had saw them together? It was possible. Once again, she felt horrible.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she tried to think of the situation that had happened not to long ago. Sakura always had a temper, especially around Naruto but she never seen her snap around someone else. Then there was Hidan. Well, he was an Akatsuki member, so it was common knowledge not to mess with him.

"Princess!"

Hinata felt hands on her shoulders as she was suddenly spun around. Her eyes widen to see Hidan in front of her. It wasn't that she was surprised that he came after her, she had figured out that much. It was merely the fact that he looked so out of breath. Did he really run just to find her? It, in some way, touched her that he actually cared enough. Maybe to apologize again? Now that would be interesting. She doubted anyone heard him apologize before.

Yet there was something that told her that he wasn't going to apologize at all. His face scrunched up in anger. She quickly looked away from him and found herself twiddling with her fingers.

"Hey, don't you play that cute act on me. Look up now, seriously," he snapped.

Confusion slipped across her face. Cute act? Did he really think this was all an act? Slowly she raised her head and met his gaze. She gulped, but didn't turn from his gaze.

A slow smirk pulled across his face, which surprised her. "Good, I got you to look. Now seriously, you gotta stop being like this."

Hinata's eyes widen in shock. Was he scolding her!? After what he'd done, he was telling her not to act like that? She folded her arms and gave him a stubborn look.

"Y-You're the one who started it with those rumors!" she fired back but she quickly covered her mouth. What was she doing? She'd only make things worse!

To her surprise, Hidan's smirk widen. "Now that's more like it," he chuckled. "And seriously, I didn't start that rumor."

Shock and disbelief slipped across her face . "You...didn't?" she asked. So her second option had been correct. She should have known instead of accusing him like that.

He shook his head and let out a small chuckle. "No, promise Princess."

Her face seemed to turn its infamous cherry red again and Hidan couldn't help but laugh. Which only caused the dark haired girl to blush even harder. She quickly turned away from him and pouted. Sometimes he confused her so much.

Suddenly she felt a large hand curl around her arms. Her head jerked in his direction and her confused expression deepened.

Smiling, or rather smirking, Hidan gave her a none to gentle tug and before she knew it was being dragged forward. An alarm look replaced her confused one. What was he doing? She didn't say anything but merely allowed him to pull her forward.

Finally after a while of just walking, he uncurled his hand from her arm, and slipped it in her hand. Pale lavender eyes widen at the sudden action and her first reaction was to pull away. She did, however, he already had a tight grip on her hand and it was proven unless. She heard him chuckle.

"What's the matter Princess? I'm not going to rape you, seriously," he said with amusement.

Her mouth gaped open. "I-I wasn't...!" She was lost for words.

Hidan shrugged his shoulders and just for the fun of it, began to rub his thumb up and down the back of her hand.

"St-Stop th-that!" she shrieked, her face once again turning back red.

"Awwww but Princess, its fun watching someone's face go from pale to bright red! I seriously find that amusing!" he answered back witha loose grin on his face. He had to admit, he was having fun with her. He had always thought she was one of those boring rich class snobs but...she wasn't half bad. She was certainly fun to tease.

Hinata bit down hard on her lower lip. He was just to much! And not only that but she had no idea where he was taking her! For all she knew he could be taking her to...well she really didn't want to know where he was taking her. For one thing, he was still a gang member. If her father ever found out she was even talking to a guy like him, she'd be in so much trouble. It wouldn't even be funny. She could already see the expression on her father's face. He'd probably scoff at her and say he'd knew she was a problem child all this time.

A sigh escaped her lips.

Hearing the sigh, Hidan glanced down at the girl beside him. For some reason, she looked beaten down all a sudden. That caused him to groan silently in his head. He had to figure out how to cheer her up. And that was why he was taking her to the candy store.

xXx

All she could do was blink as Hidan began to pull her into the small candy store at the end of the street. This was where he was taking her all along? This was the last place she ever expected him to take her. Her lips twitched up. Who knew bad boy Hidan liked candy?

"Well? Are you gonna just stare or are you going to pick out some candy?" Hidan asked, finally releasing her hand.

For a moment Hinata didn't answer. Finally, she smiled and rubbed her hand slightly against each other. One thing confused her. Why did her hands feel so cold when he released his hold on her hand? She was to afraid to answer that, so instead she focused on the candy. What kind of candy could she get? She didn't want to take to much, since he had offered her to buy something, he was probably paying and she didn't want him to pay more then he could.

Pausing for a moment, she slowly slid her gaze over the shelves of the candy store. When nothing caught her eyes so far, the younger girl turned to glance at Hidan. She could have sworn her heart might have stopped. Quickly she glanced away, her face darkened with red. Why was he watching her!? When she had turned to steal a quick glance, she met Hidan's intense gaze as if he had been watching her all this time. She could already imagine the slow smug smirk that was spreading across his face.

"Crap, your just to cute." She heard him say before she felt an arm slung around her neck. She could do nothing as he buried her head under his chin. "Lets see what your looking at shall we?"

Okay, now this was very uncomfortable. Why was he doing this to her? She squeezed her eyes shut before turning to look at the shelves filled with candy.

He chuckled, "How about a nice sweet kiss?"

"NO!" Hinata pressed her hand on his chest and pulled herself away from him. Which was easy because he allowed her to do so.

"Relax Princess, seriously. I meant the candy kiss." And just to prove his point, he picked up a sealed packet of the chocolate kisses.

With her hands to her chest, her heart was pounding rapidly. Of course that's what he meant but he was just so close... Was the room spinning? Her legs began to feel weakened as time passed and her knee buckled slightly.

A thick silver eyebrow rose ever so slightly as he stepped forward. "Hey, you okay Princess?" he asked. And if it weren't for her dizziness, she could have sworn she heard concern leeking through his voice.

She gave a small jerky nod. "H-Hai..." she responded but judging by the disbelief on his face, he didn't seem to believe her. She heard him cuss and he was by her side in a flash once again. His hand pressed against the middle of her back to keep herself from following backwards. An amusing smile spread across his already cocky face.

"Who knew I could make girls swoon for me this badly. Hell, I guess I'm that fuckin' amazing." With that said, he slipped his arm under her and scooped her up.

Hinata let out a gasp of surprise. "Wh-What are you d-doing!?" she asked in astonishment.

He gave her a lazy grin. "You need some fresh air," he said as a matter-of-factly.

"W-Well! I-I can walk on m-my own, you know!!" Hinata yelled at the top of her lungs. No response came from his though. Clinching her teeth together, she pulled her gaze in front of her. She refused to even look behind her. Who knew who was watching this event. Her face redden at the thought. She closed her eyes tightly. Her stomach was doing weird flip flops and her head was still pounding. How did she keep finding herself in this kind of situations?

Finally Hinata felt herself being lowered until her feet were back on the ground. However, she still felt an arm wrapped around her waist. She leaned onto it. It wasn't her intention to do that but she was still a little dizzy. For a while, she just stood there. To her surprise, it wasn't so bad being in Hidan's arms. Of course it would have been a lot better if it were Naruto's arms.

"Are we going to just stand here for the world to see or are we going to the park, seriously?" he said, cutting through the silence.

Confusion clouded Hinata's face. "The...park?" she asked as if she hadn't heard him right.

Hidan grinned widely. "Yeah, the park. You'll get a lot of fresh air there." Then before she could say anything else, most likely protest, he grasped her hand and began pulling her forward.

Hinata's eyes widen in alarm. She always liked going to the park but she wasn't sure if she could take another moment with this man. He was just so . . . overwhelming! Frowning, she gazed up to look at the man holding her hand. When she got home, she was going to take a long nice hot bath.

xXx

Hidan had no idea what he was doing. Of course when was that any news? Ever since he took the stupid bet, he'd been busting his ass for this chick. And what was worse, he even went as far as to go to the park. God, he _hated _the park but it was the only place he could think of. He didn't know if she'd enjoy any of the stores he liked and there was no way in hell he was ever stepping into those God forbid feminine clothing stores.

"Hidan-san!"

Those violet orbs rose up to gaze at the younger girl. A wide smile was spread across her face. Somehow it made his sour look lighten up...just a bit. He jerked his head up and an eyebrow rose. However, he didn't bother to unfold his arms or pull away from the tree he was currently leaning against. He watched as a light blush spread across her face and her eyes moved to the side, avoiding his gaze. He chuckled lightly. She was fuckin' adorable.

Her hand rose from her side and she pointed to the empty swings. "C...Could you please p-push me?" she asked, clearly embarrassed.

Hidan laughed, which caused the girl to pale and shake her head. "A-Ah, nevermind then!" she squeaked out. But a large grin spread across his face and he finally moved away from the tree, walking towards her. He placed a hand on her head and ruffled it a bit. He heard a cry of dismay from her but it only made him laugh.

"Sure, why not?" he told her. He watched as those pale lavender orbs widen.

"R-Really?" she asked in disbelief.

Nodding his head, he made his way to the swings and placed his large hand on the chain part of the swing. "Yeah," he said, enjoying the way her face lit up just like that. Damn it, Hidan thought. How could anyone be so damn cute? Shaking his head a bit, he waited until she sat herself in the swing. Then lightly began to push her.

After a few swings, the Princess finally decided to speak up. "Thank you..." she said, gazing up at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, i'm only pushing you, ya know," he replied back, pushing the swing a bit more.

Hinata shook her head. "Not just that but thanks for taking me to the park. I...love going to the park," she said honestly, her eyes directed to the ground.

A groan escaped from him and he opened his mouth to reply back to her, he felt a small tug on his jeans. His eyes narrowed as he looked down. He had to resist the urge to growl. If he did, who knew what Hinata would do. For below him was a child around the age of six, tugging lightly on his jeans with an annoying pleading look spread across the kid's face. Fuck, he thought angrily. He _hated _children but he was pretty sure Hinata like them.

"Can you push me too, mister?" the little boy asked politely.

Bitting his tongue, he took a quick glance at Hinata. Shit...why did she have to look so damn worried? With the way she was looking at him, it felt like he was going to sacrifice the kid to some whacked up god. He cleared his throat and tightened his hold on the chains, bringing the pushing to a stop. His mouth went to open for the second time but just like last time, he was interrupted.

"A-Ah, why don't I p-push you instead?" Hinata's kind voice asked. The boy, however, shook his head and pointed towards Hidan.

"But...I want him to push me," he begged.

Hinata began to nibble nervously on her lips and shot a worried glance at Hidan. "But-"

"Get your fu- ... I mean, get over here then kid," he spit out. He didn't want to be swearing in front of a kid. Hinata would probably freak out. She was very good at doing that.

The child's face lit up and he hopped onto the swing. Winking at Hinata, he began to push the child. It took all his will-power **not **to fly the kid right off. Could you blame the man? He never liked children. No scratch that. He hated children. They were just a bunch of brats. Annoying fuckin' brats.

It didn't get better for the silver haired senior either. More children began to gather around him and Hinata. Oh hell no... Hidan thought to himself. _This _was the reason why he hated the park. _Kids_. They were always around no matter where you went.

Taking a quick glance at Hinata, he frowned a bit. She was getting that look again. The look that told him that she was rethinking everything. Damn, if only he hadn't threatened her friend, then maybe it'd be a bit easier for him. He could tell he was still on thin ice because of that and just because he took her to the candy shop and park, didn't mean she'd let that slid. Wasn't his fault either...

Shaking his head, he tried not to think about the children laughter surrounding him. It'd be done soon. Shit, he sure as hell hoped so.

xXx

It was truly amazing. Watching Hidan swing the children back and forth had really surprised her. At first she had been worried but she had been wrong once again about Hidan. Why did she always have to make him out to be the bad guy? With a light sigh, she watched as the last child jumped off the swing and waved good bye to them. It didn't take long before the child ran off with his friend and they were alone again. Gazing down at her hands, Hinata began to twiddle with her fingers. What should she say to him now that they were alone? For some certain reason, she wanted to thank him. She knew how much he hadn't want to do that but he had handled it nicely.

Gazing back up, she took a deep breath. "Hidan-san?"

Hidan didn't bother to turn his head, only his eyes moved to her direction. "Hm?" he muttered.

"Thank you again..." she said shyly.

For a moment, Hidan didn't say anything. Slowly a smirk pulled its way across his face. "No problem," he replied. "Anything for my Princess."

Hinata blinked. His Princess? She had always heard him call her Princess but that was the first time he called her _his _Princess. Her face brightened with red as she quickly looked down. For some odd reason, she didn't seemed to be bothered with the fact at all. She felt almost happy. Shaking her head a bit, she looked back up. "I...I better get back home now, bye Hidan-kun!" she said, smiling before she turned around to walk down the steet to her house.

Once she was out of earshot, Hidan chuckled and shook his head. "Heh...Hidan-_kun_, huh?" he muttered. Leaning against the metal bar holding up the swing, he crossed his arm and slowly tilted his head up. "Like I said, she's to damn cute," he chuckled, shaking his head.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter two ! Hope it was good enough for the long wait . . . really sorry about that . Oh and thanks to all the people who reviewed ! You guys are the best ~!


End file.
